Love for a Child
by usuilove21
Summary: *GIVEN TO "Echo Uchiha"* Kushina Uzamaki has to take care of her son; Naruto Uzamaki, all by her self, her lover was killed in war, but that doesn't mean she won't stop thinking about him. but she won't throw everything away either. Summary sucks...
1. Prologue

******Love for a Child.  
**

******A/N: **Hello, this is my first Naruto Fic and my 25th fanfiction! YAY! This is Naruto and Kushina centered. But, there will be parings! It is AU! Please Read and Review!

**Rated:** T (Just in case.)

**Summary:** Kushina Uzamaki has to take care of her son; Naruto Uzamaki, all by her self, her lover was killed in war, but that doesn't mean she won't stop thinking about him. but she won't throw everything away either. (Summary is not good at all... But the story will be better!)

**Parings:** Kushina X Minato, Shikamaru X Temari, Possible Sasunaru, but probably not. (If not, friendship SasuNaru.)

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue.

Kushina's world came crashing down on her when she heard the news.

Her lover, the father of her son, was dead.

Dead. Dead. Dead. Those were the words that rang through Kushina's mind.

She knew that he shouldn't have gone to fight in the war. She KNEW something bad would happen. _'This isn't the time to say I told you so.'_ She thought as tears rolled down her face.

She was in her ninth, and final month of her pregnancy. When she got pregnant everyone was so happy for them. Friends, family members, everyone in the town.

When they found out it would be a boy, people were even more ecstatic, but Minato wasn't there to rejoice with her. He went to war a month before that. They wrote each other letters every day. The last letter that Kushina got was the best one yet. It was a short letter, but it meant plenty.

_Dear Kushina, _

_I'm coming home soon. _

_I love you, Minato. _

Kushina was very happy that he was coming home, but two weeks later she got the news.

Minato was dead. He was killed in war. He was trying to protect one of his comrads. But he got hit. (A/N: Can anyone guess who the comrades were?) Shot. It didn't kill him right away, even though the bullet hit him near the heart. The people who told her the news, told her his last words.

"Kushina..."

Kushina was devastated. But she wasn't going to give up on life just because of that. She would always love Minato, she was sure of that. It's just that she couldn't let her soon-to-be-born child go without a mother and father.

* * *

**Listening to:** Halo by Beyoncé

**A/N:** Hm, how was that for a prologue? I have never been good at writing them... What brought my to writing this? I have been obsessed with Naruto (and One piece.) for a couple of weeks now, and I just got the first three volumes in the mail! (I own 1-3 and 47 so far...)

I really hope that this will be good! Please tell me how it is so far! Please Review! And favorite it if you like it!


	2. Chapter 1: Tears

******Love for a Child.  
**

******A/N: **Hey! Nice to meet all of you! This is the first chapter of "Love for a Child"! I named it after a song by Jason Mraz, that I really like! Instead of updating my D . Gray - man stories I am writing this! I am trying to avoid updating certain stories for as long as I can... My note book that has all of my writings is neat, just the way I write sucks... *Sighs* I have to write this before I need to do homework (I AM on Summer Vacation, well, for being home-schooled...)

THIS HAS STUFF FROM THE PROLOGUE!

**Rated:** T (Just in case.)

**Summary:** Kushina Uzamaki has to take care of her son; Naruto Uzamaki, all by her self, her lover was killed in war, but that doesn't mean she won't stop thinking about him. but she won't throw everything away either.

**Parings:** Kushina X Minato, Shikamaru X Temari, Possible Sasunaru, but probably not. (If not, friendship SasuNaru.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does. Do I look like I am Japanese and a guy? No? Good. :'D

Please Enjoy!

**Listening to:** Possum Kingdom by The Toadies.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tears.**

**Normal POV**

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Kushina Uzamaki said, as she rushed to the front door.

Another set of knocks.

"I get it!" She said, opening the door to reveal men- no teens, that had grave expressions on their faces. One had Silver Hair and the other had Black hair. (**A/N**: Kakashi and Obito!)

Kushina had seen these teens around town just before people had to leave to fight in the war.

Where Kushina lived, they were going through a war. Sunagakure was fighting Konahagakure. Being from another place, but raised in Konaha, Kushina loved the town, and was angry that another place that was Konaha's Ally was rebelling against them. Sure Sunagakure was a strong town. But Konaha was stronger.

The silver haired teen asked, "Are you Kushina Uzamaki?"

"Who's asking?" Kushina said, looking at the teens with worry. The two teens stepped back just in case.

"We have a grave message to tell you." The black haired teen said, looking down at his shoes.

Kushina felt something stir in her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was the child she was carrying or something else.

"What?" She asked, with the fear she had hidden.

The black haired one that was looking at his shoes looked up at Kushina. "...I'm so sorry... ...Minato Namikaze was killed in action." He had tears in his eyes.

Kushina's eyes went wide.

"Wh-what?" She said, stuttering.

"I'm so sorry. I really am, if only he didn't have to protect me. Please forgive me." Tears were now flowing down the black haired teens face as he said the horrible words.

"P-please leave." Kushina said, trying to keep her tears in.

"..." The silver haired teen looked at her who was restraining herself. "Obito, we're leaving..."

"Kakashi... Don't be so heartless..." Obito said, rubbing his eyes.

"Obito! She wants to be left alone." Kakashi said with a stern voice.

"Okay..." Obito said, looking at Kushina who was now shaking slightly.

Once the two teens were gone, Kushina closed the door of her apartment that she shared with Minato.

She fell on the floor and let tears fall free from her eyes.

Kushina thought of herself as a strong person most of the time. The current state she was in wasn't something that she would let anyone see. Minato was one of the only people to ever see her like this, but he was no longer here in this world.

_'Dead... Dead.. Dead. Minato's dead... That can't be. He can't be dead...'_ Kushina thought as she cried on the floor. 'We are going to have a child soon, how can he be dead?'

She continued to cry for hours. She got up when she heard knocks on the door. With tears in her eyes she got up to see who it was.

It was already dusk, so she was wondering who would be at the door.

"Hello?" Her voice didn't sound like hers, it sounded hoarse, not the soft voice that she had. 'If my voice sounds that horrible I wonder how I look...' She though, after she heard her voice. her face was tear stained and her hair was messy.

"Kushina..." This was a voice that Kushina knew very well. It was Tsunade. "You look like a mess." She said, inviting herself in.

"You know what happened don't you?" Kushina asked, closing the door behind her.

"...Yes. I was there, well, not there but a distance away." Tsunade said, turning around to see Kushina. "They didn't come get me fast enough so I couldn't save him, I did try though."

"I see." Kushina said, looking down at the floor.

"Kushina, don't blame me."

"I never said I would blame you."

"Good. So, what are you going to do now?" Tsunade asked, as casual as can be.

"I don't know."

"You have to take care of your son, you can't just let him be alone."

"I know. But I don't know what to do."

"Are you really going to say that? You have never been one to be like this Kushina! I know your grieving, but your going to have a son soon, you know that you can't stay in grieving forever!"

Kushina's eyes went wide.

"I never said that I wouldn't take care of him, I have to. But I can't stop thinking about him. And I just found out today. How do you expect me to not stop grieving already."

Tsunade sighed. "Do you want to know what his last words were?"

"His last words?"

"Yes. 'Kushina...' That is what he said, just before he passed away."

Tears came to Kushina's eyes, and they slowly fell down from her eyes.

Tsunade sighed again. "You poor girl, your only 23 and you lost your love, and your pregnant. I know how it feels to lose your love, but to be pregnant on top of that." Tsunade was now hugging the crying Kushina.

"Your not helping much." Kushina said, her face in Tsunade's chest.

"It's okay, just cry. You have things to look forward to in your life. You are going to have a beautiful son any day now."

"I know. But I miss him. I can't believe that he's gone. Please just tell me that this is a dream." Kushina said, crying into Tsunade's chest.

Tsunade didn't respond. She just looked down at Kushina.

After about 40 minutes Kushina gasped.

This got Tsunade's attention.

"What is it Kushina?" Tsunade asked, pulling Kushina away slightly.

Kushina's eyes were wide. They had no tears in them anymore.

"I think my water just broke."

* * *

Watching: Big Time Rush on Nickelodeon.

A/N: Okay! First chapter, COMPLETE! *Sigh* My brand new kitten is running around, and **I** am stuck watching her. Well, I hope that this gets reviews.


	3. Chapter 2: Hospital

******Love for a Child.  
**

******A/N:**If anyone reads this, sorry that I didn't update in forever...

**Rated:** T (Just in case.)

**Summary:** Kushina Uzumaki has to take care of her son; Naruto Uzumaki, all by her self, her lover was killed in war, but that doesn't mean she won't stop thinking about him. but she won't throw everything away either.

**Parings:** Kushina X Minato, Shikamaru X Temari, Possible Sasunaru, but probably not. (probably.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does. Do I look like I am Japanese and a guy? No? Good. :'D

Please Enjoy!

**Listening to:** Possum Kingdom by The Toadies.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hospital. **

**Kushina's POV**

"What?" Tsunade asked, looking me in the eyes.

"I said, I think my water just broke." I said, wrenching over in pain.

"What? Damn, at all times!"

"CALL AN AMBULANCE! AREN'T YOU A FREAKIN' DOCTOR, TEBANE?" I yelled. I didn't mean to yell that out, it's just that it hurt so much.

"Don't you yell at me!" She said, a dark aura behind her, a phone in her hand.

Normal POV

Tsunade dialed the number for the hospital.

"Hello. Yeah, it's me. I need an ambulance to come to pick up Kushina. Why? Her water just broke. Now Hurry!" Tsunade yelled into the phone.

"Th-That was rude." Kushina Panted, trying to calm herself down, despite the pain.

"Well, I was trying to help you! Come, Shizune is going to send an ambulance. We need to be ready." Tsunade said, trying to calm down.

"Ready how?" Kushina said, taking deep breaths.

"You need to be calm, if you aren't the child will come faster. We need to get a change of clothes for you when you leave the hospital. I'll go get them, don't get up." Tsunade said, going into another room.

Kushina's breaths got fainter and calmer. "Li-like I could." She said, putting a hand on her stomach.

She closed her eyes as she heard the faint sounds of a siren, as sweat started rolling down her face, worse than before.

Tsunade returned with a familiar green dress in her arms.

She approached Kushina and she helped her up, knowing that the ambulance would be their any second. "Kushina, you have to let me help you get up."

Kushina nodded, standing up on her own, a hand still on her stomach.

They slowly walked out of the apartment that Kushina lived in and they walked all the way to the beginning of the staircase when the ambulance got there and men ran out, holding a stretcher. They got to Kushina and lifted her on it. Tsunade walked with them back to the ambulance, where they drove Kushina to the hospital.

"Push, Kushina-san! I can see the head!" A female doctor said, hands ready to grab the newborn.

Kushina was lying on the hospital bed, grabbing onto one of the male nurses hands as she was trying to get the child out of her. Tsunade was next to her, holding her left hand, while seeing how far the baby was coming along.

Soon a loud cry filled the room as the baby was out in the world. The doctors moved to clean the bloody baby and cut the umbilical cord.

Kushina was panting as the doctors moved around with her baby, laying back down in the hospital bed. She closed her violet eyes momentarily.

"Kushina, it's a beautiful baby boy. Do you want to hold him?" Tsunade said, holding Kushina's crying baby boy close to her as they drowned out the other doctors, who were saying, "Date of Birth: October 10th, 1994. 7:34 P.M."

"Ye-yeah." Kushina panted, holding out her arms. Giving birth was hell. Oh how she felt sorry for Mitoko, having to do through this twice...

Tsunade gave over over her baby boy, who was still wailing for warmth.

When Kushina saw the baby, she sucked in air, shocked at what she saw.

Her child looked exactly like Minato. He had the same bright blond hair as him that no one in all of Konaha; besides the Yamanaka family, but their hair was pale blond, had the same blond hair as Minato. His face was round, much like Kushina's is, but that could of just been the baby-fat. If he had Minato's beautiful cerulean-blue eyes, she would probably die right there.

Craddeling the child close to her, she didn't take much notice to the nurse and doctor coming near her. "Kushina-san, what is the childs name, we need to put it on the birth certificate."

Kushina looked up to the two and back down to her son.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

**Listening to:**** Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen.**

**A/N:** [sigh] I only added like three or four sentences to this before finishing it, so no big deal their... I don't have much to say for once, but oh well.

Til next time~!

**XOXO,**

Usuilove21. (11-2-10) 


	4. Authors Note: Hiatus

**Authors Note: Important.**

I am very sorry, but "**Love for a Child**" is going on a hiatus for a while. I know I haven't writen hardly anything for it, but what can I do? I don't know how long, but I have other priorities. Homework is one. But also is getting my own book written and published(Hopefully in 2011 or 2012). I am also having problems in life, I almost got expelled for one yesterday (Thursday, December 9th) and I can't risk that again.

I fell really bad putting this on Hiatus, but I have to do what I have to do, don't I? Once I am finished with one of my other stories, I'll have more time too write.

I'll probably update sooner or later, just not too leave anyone hanging, so maybe an update will be here sooner or later. Who knows, Maybe a chapter will be in store for Christmas vacation.

Thank you for listening to me.

XOXO,

Usuilove21.


End file.
